Piece By Bloody Piece
by Imperfect Being
Summary: *Shandy* Missions go wrong and sometimes taking care if someone certain feelings appear.. Adult language
1. Chapter 1

**I write from my phone is all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy..**

This was one of the roughest cases they've ever had to face, after searching 87 hours they finally had found a lead on a child killer, who has killed 5 other children and his last victim was 9 year old Amie Pate. Beach goers found pieces of her mutilated body by some rocks and called 911. As the police came with cadaver dogs which they found the rest of her body pieces that were scattered around Santa Monica State Beach.

As the team put on their ballistic vest and their guns at the ready, along with SWAT and a helicopter heading towards their position. The team separated Captain Raydor with Detective Julio, Lieutenant Provenza was with Lieutenant Flynn, and Detective Sykes with Lieutenant Tao. As they crossed the street and headed towards an old abandon canning factory.

Fritz going over their plans with his team along with Major Crimes, as they all nodded their heads in agreement they all spread out in their groups. As Sharon and Julie took the back entrance checking every corner and hideaway spots. They nodded to each other and started heading up the stairs to the next floor checking and finding nothing. After searching 7 more floors and still no sign of Jared Gould. Once they reached the 13 floor they noticed crinkled up food packages, candy wrappers, empty beer bottles and cans, along with bloody kids clothes.

Sharon's heart began to race taking her gun and turning the safety off and nodded to Julio to do the same. She was thinking to herself "Oh god this is it, were going to stop this lunatic once and for from hurting and killing any other little girls." As she rounded the corned checking behind desks and tables. Jared came out from a tall metal cabinet and hit Julio in the head with a bat knocking Julio out and landed loudly on the floor.

Sharon was a few feet away when she heard the commotion and turned around to a Jared sprinting at her. She fired her fun two times hitting him in the chest but he wouldn't stop running towards her. He slammed right into body knocking her hard onto one of the metal desks. Sharon gasped as the remaining oxygen left her lungs. He was on top of her one hand around her neck and the other slamming her arm down so she would drop her gun.

No matter what she tried she couldn't get free he was heavier than her and a lot stronger too even being shot twice, once in the chest and the other his left shoulder. She felt the gun fall out of her hand as she felt her wrist crack and the darkness in her eyes taking over and her lungs burning to get oxygen. She played dead and relaxed her body, she felt him loosen his grip on her throat and his other hand moved some of her hair away from her face. He hummed as he admired her beauty his thumb ran across her lips, he moved his body off of hers. Taking off her ballistic vest he bent over and his face was next to her ear. His hand traveled down her neck and over her right breast giving it a light squeeze, he moaned then shifted his weight again so he was between her legs, as his hand traveled down her waist and down her thigh then moved to the inside touching her soft flesh his hand slowly moving up.

Sharon wanted so much to throw him off of her but Jared wasn't in the right position to stop him. She hated the way he felt her up and could only imagine what he did to those little girls. She held her breath as his hand ran down her thigh then moved between her legs and traveled back, as soon as he was close, she felt his hand move off her throat and that's when she pushed him off of her and kicked him in the gut when he came at her again and calling her a cunt. She kicked him in the gut again. He landed on the floor grunting holding his stomach.

Sharon breathed deeply as she slid off, the table to retrieve her gun on the floor as she walked he grabbed her foot then stood up and pulled her along the floor as she screamed. "NOOOOO!" Hopefully her team and SWAT would arrive soon.

He flipped her over and straddled her hips punching her face continuously. "You fucking bitch you are going to fucking die!" Then he grabbed her head and started slamming it on the ground after the four hard blows on the hard concrete floor she lost consciousness.

Julio final woke up to a familiar voice screaming and then a guy yelling. "You fucking bitch you are going to fucking die!" His eyes open wide as he realized the females scream was none other than his Captain. His head hurt like hell as he moved looking around him for his gun or anything he could use against Jared to save his Captain. He found the bat the Jared must have used on him and slowly maneuver around behind him as he watched him bash the back of her head against the concrete floor. As Julio witnessed Sharon lose consciousness it was either now or never and positioned himself behind Jared and hit him hard in the back of the head and watched him fall on top on his Captain. Julio yelled. "I need back up and an ambulance Captain Raydor has been hurt and the suspect has been apprehended." He dropped the bat and took out his handcuffs and removed Jared's body off of her's then placed the handcuffs on him. Once they clicked he moved his attention to his Captain checking her pulse, it was faint but her face was so bruised and started swelling. He took out his phone and took pictures of everything then a video of the crime scene.

Once he was done he placed his phone in his back pocket and picked up her body carefully walking her down the 13 flights of stairs. Halfway down the stairs they ran into Detective Sykes and Lieutenant Tao. Amy gasped as she saw their Captain lifeless body and bruised face in Julio's arms and her blood on his arm and shoulder. "Jared Gould is on the top floor handcuffed with two bullet wounds and a nasty gash on the back of his head." He looked at his Captian in his arms then back at Amy and Mike. "She put up a good fight."

Mike grinned then nodded towards Amy for them to head upstairs and bring their suspect down. As he finally made it outside right when the ambulance came Louie and Andy came rushing to Julio's side.

"Good god what happened to her Julio?" Asked a worried Provenza.

"He attacked me from behind knocking me out, sir. I woke up to her screaming and him yelling at her and smashing her head down onto the ground. I hit him in the head with a bat. I also took pictures and a video of everything." As they walked her over to the paramedics and the EMT's took her. "You should see him sir, she did great."

Andy patted Julio's back. "Yeah she's as tough as they come. Are you alright Julio? You should have your head looked at."

He grimaced when he touched the sensitive knot on the back of his head with minor blood on his fingers. "Yeah I should."

The EMT's placed Sharon on the stretcher and checked her vitals and placed an IV in her arm.

"Alright Julio and Andy go with the Captain. I'll met you at the hospital after we get that asshole." Pointing towards Amy and Mike carrying Jared outside the building. He was rambling on about police brutality and crying that his cuffs were to tight.

"Yes sir." Said Julio as he climb in the ambulance.

Before Andy climbed in Louie stopped him. "You watch over our Captain, and make sure Julio gets his head checked out too."

"You know I will, see you in a few hours." As he turned around and climbed in next to Julio.

Julio felt guilty for what happened to her so held onto Sharon's hand and bent over whispering in her ear that he was sorry for letting her down and that he hoped she would wake up soon. He pulled away slightly looking at her face when he felt her squeeze his hand. He watched as her eyes blinked a few times, she tried to sit up but the paramedics told her to lay still and that she was in an ambulance.

Her eyes widen for a minute until she focused on Julio. He smiled sadly at her and said that she was okay and Jared was in handcuffs. She relaxed but held tightly onto his hand. He told her to close her eyes and rest, that she was safe now and heading towards the hospital. She smiled weakly at him and closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

While Andy waited in the waiting room for Julio to return from his CAT scan. He dialed Rusty number to tell him what happened to Sharon.

"Hey Kid, sorry to bother you."

"It's not a problem Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Asked a worried Rusty over the phone. "Is it my mom?"

"Listen Kid, Sharon was attacked by a suspect that we've been tracking down for the last few days. He caught her by surprise but she fought back, she did good Kid. But he got her just as good. I'm waiting to hear back from the doctor time see what the damage is."

"Oh my god, is she going to make it?"

"Rusty, your mother is a tough women, she woke up during the drive to the hospital. She most definitely has a concussion, few bruised on her body and on her face."

"Oh my god on her face?! Where were you? Who didn't have her back?" His voice rising with anger.

"Julio was taken from behind and knocked out, that's how he got to Sharon. Louie and I were on the 5 floor and Amy and Tao were on searching the 10th floor. But we were dealing with a serial child killer and we had to take him down."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be harsh with you. Is Julio alright?"

"He's being looked at right now. He woke up and saved your mom before our suspect could do anymore harm to her."

"I'm glad his alright, since I am in Paris with TJ. Can you watch over my mom for me?"

"Sure Kid I promise, I'll look after your mother, she'll have to stay at my place though. I have more beds and from the looks of her I have a walk-in bathtub with jets streams."

"Thank you Andy, do uh you want to me call Emily and Ricky?"

"No I'll call them when I hear from the doctor. Take it easy Rusty and have a good time, that's what Sharon would want you to do. I'll call you later."

"Alright talk to you later and thank you Andy."

"No problem Kid."

"Later Andy, TJ is waiting on me, please call me when you get more news about my mother."

"Will do Kid, tell TJ I says hello."

Rusty blushed over the phone and smiled. "Will do Andy, later."

Andy chuckled then pressed the end button. Hunched over with his head in his hands waiting to hear from Julio or from Sharon's doctor.

The doors open up to Julie talking with a nurse.

"Thank you ma'am." As he smiled shyly at her.

"You're welcome Julio, but remember what the doctor said take it easy for a few days, and if your headache continues for more than 2 hours come back. Oh here is your script for your medication." Said nurse DeQuana handing him his script with a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am, thank you again." Nodding when he looked down at the pick piece of paper

Nurse DeQuana walked over to Andy. "You must be Andrew Flynn?"

He stood up and nodded his head.

"Yes that would be me, is there any news on Captain Sharon Raydor?"

DeQuana nodded. "Yes, Doctor Moore will see you now. Please follow me." As she extended her arm out for him to go first through the double doors.

"Is she alright?" Asked a worried Andy.

The nurse nodded her head yes and looked over at Andy. "Yes, she'll be alright. The doctor will tell you more."

As they reached her door they could heard Sharon talking.

"Please Doctor Moore, please let me go home tonight. I'll be fine and I won't do anything but lay in bed and sleep. Please I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

Doctor Moore chuckled then looked at her sternly. "Listen Sharon you have a concussion, two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a nasty gash on the back of your head."

Sharon was about to talk but Moore put his hand up. "No the only way you are leaving here tonight is if you have someone taking care of you for the next two weeks."

Sharon groaned and closed her eyes. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I've been doing fine for the last two decades."

"Oh I know, but this is different and I would feel more comfortable if someone was watching over you. That gash on the back of your head is severe and your lucky I'm even thinking about releasing you. So, with that said is there anyone who can stay with you?"

Sharon moved her hands between her legs and played with her finger nails. "No, Gavin is out of town and my kids are away." Sharon groaned. "Please Moore I just want to go home."

Doctor Moore looked over by the door and saw that Nurse DeQuana was talking with Andrew Flynn. "What about Andrew Flynn? He is one of your emergency contacts." Pointing towards the door.

She looked over by the door and watched Andy talking with Nurse DeQuana. "I...I don't want to burden him. And well we are not even that close, I mean we work together, but that's about it." As she looked sadly at her hands.

He walked over and placed his hand over hers. "He's the only way you will be getting out of here and going home tonight, with that said do you want me to ask him or do you?" As he hummed.

Sharon looked up into eyes and groaned. "I'll ask him."

He smiled down at her and lightly patted her hand. "Alright I'll send him in and give you two a few minutes to talk and I'll be right back in."

"Thank you."

He hummed as he nodded his head and walked to the door to open it for Andy to let him in.

Andy face turned from sadness to pained then anger as he looked at her beautiful bruised and swelled face. He stood next to her bed and gave her a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She placed her hand on his Andy. "Andy I have a favor to ask you."

He looked at their hands then into light green eye. "What is it?"

"I just want to go home and the only way is if someone stays with me and helps clean my bandages. I know you probably have better plans than helping The Wicked Witch, but I don't want to stay here. So would you be willing to deal with me for the next two weeks?" Looking down at their hands.

He gentle placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. "I don't mind helping you out Sharon, plus I made a promise to Rusty to watch over you."

"You talked to Rusty?" Her eyes opened wide and her louder than usual.

"Yes, I wanted him to know, before someone else told him or read it on the internet. Was that okay? I'm sorry if I over stepped." As he ran his hand behind his neck.

She smiled then squeezed his hand. "No, no you did the right thing, I'm sorry."

"It's alright you have been through a lot today, you did good Sharon. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

She smiled up at him and saw the concern in his brown eyes. "It comes with the job, how is Julio doing?"

"He has a mild concussion and he feels guilty for you getting hurt."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, he's in the waiting room. He just came out as the nurse asked for me."

"Can you bring hi..."

Then Doctor Moore walked in. He smiled at Sharon then over at Andy. "So what's the plan?"

"Sharon will be staying with me at my place for the next two weeks, I'll make sure she's well taken care of." As Andy shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Sharon when she gasped. "I have a walk in tub with jet streams and two spare bedrooms. Besides it's a single floor house so no stairs or elevators to worry about."

Moore nodded and looked at Sharon's chart. "Good then Mr. Flynn, she'll need to be on bed rest for the next few days and she'll need to take these pain killers every four hours. Her bandages need to be changed every three hours or until she's not bleeding through. If she has a high fever or her headache last more than two hours or if you have any questions call me." Handing Andy his number and Sharon's script.

He walked over to Sharon. "So if you agree, I'll sign your release forms and you two are free to go."

Sharon fidgeted with her fingers then looked over at Andy then back at Dr. Moore, she nodded her. "Yes, I agree but can we stop at my place and grab a few of my things." Looking over at Andy.

"Yes, of course Sharon." As he smiled at her.

"Perfect, I'll be right back with your release forms." Looking at Sharon. Then turned towards Andy. "I'll also bring information on her injuries and the procedures on how to clean them." As he headed towards the door and walked out.

Andy waiting till Dr. Moore left then cleared his throat looking at Sharon. "I hope you don't mind staying at my place, it just seems like a safer place till you get better."

"It's sounds perfect actually. I don't know if I could handle walking up stairs then the elevator ride then walking towards my condo. Plus my place is small and you had me at walk in bath tub with jet streams, that sounds heavenly." She groaned as split her lip open from smiling.

"Oh Sharon your lip is bleeding." Andy rushed over and took out his handkerchief and placed it gently on her lip.

Sharon looked at him and hummed as he placed his handkerchief on her lip. He smiled shyly as he applied a little more pressure.

Dr. Moore came in with her discharge papers, her scripts, notes on how to clean and dress Sharon's wounds, and a shot of morphine for the pain and for the car ride home. "Alright Sharon, here are release papers and a shot of morphine." Then he turned round and faced Andy handing him papers. "These are instructions on how to clean and dress her wounds. Remember if she has a headache for more than 2 hours call me or bring her in as soon as possible. Alright?"

Andy nodded and skimmed over the first page then looked back up at Dr. Moore. "Alright, I got it. Don't worry Doc she's in good hands." As looked over at Sharon.

"Good then if you'll excuse us, I have to inject this into her butt cheek."

Both Andy and Sharon blushed. Andy nodded his head and smiled shyly at Sharon then walked out into the waiting room along with Julio.

As Andy appeared from the double doors Julio stood up and walked toward Andy.

"How is she sir?"

"She has a concussion, a gash in the back of her head, bruises all along her left face with busted lip, fractured her right wrist, and a few bruised ribs. But the Doctor is letting her leave with me tonight. Do you think you can stay in the car with her while I go into her condo and collect a few of her things then drop you off?"

"That's not a problem sir. I don't mind at all. When will she be ready?"

Andy was about to speak when Nurse DeQuana and Dr. Moore came out with Sharon in a wheelchair. What they could see of her face that wasn't covered with her hair and the huge bruise that covered majority of her face and her left side swollen, was her right eye was full of pain and exhaustion. Andy and Julio both gave Sharon a sad smile.

Nurse DeQuana, Julio and Andy were situated a some what sedated Sharon in the backseat being mindful of her injuries. Julio buckled her up and made a cushion for her face against the glass window with both his and Andy's jacket. Then sat in the backseat next to her and watched as Andy talked to DeQuana.

Andy pulled into a parking spot in front of CVS and went inside to pick up Sharon's and Julio's medication. After spending eighteen minutes he walked and entered his car handing Julio his prescription. Andy dropped off Julio at his moms house.

Closing the car door he walked to the driver side door and bent over. "Are you sure you don't need help carrying her in?"

"No I'm good Julio, thanks. I maybe old but I can carry Sharon inside."

"Alright, well thank you Andy."

"No problem Julio." Watching Julio back away and heading up the his moms porch. "Hey Julio?!"

He turned around and looked at Andy.

"For what it's worth you did a great job today Julio, so don't beat yourself up about what happened with the Captain alright?"

Julio nodded sadly then went inside.

{TBC}


	2. Chapter 2: TLC

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and your comments. I'm enjoying writing this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy drove up to his driveway, pushing the button to open his garage door then pulled into his garage. He opened his door then opened the back door taking out her two duffel bags then carried them inside. Then he came back out and slowly opened the door that Sharon was sleeping against, once it was opened, he was trying not to hurt her as he reached over her to unbuckled her seatbelt.

Sharon stirred and moaned as she moved a little bit. Andy froze trying not to wake or startle her, who knows how she'll react from the meds and what she went through earlier at the factory. Once Andy had her seatbelt removed he positioned her body so he could pull her out and carry her inside without hurting her to much.

Andy pulled her to him and she frowned then groaned in pain. Andy spoke calmly in her ear as she started to resist him. Once he had calmed her down. She nozzled her face into his neck, her warm breath tickling his neck as she murmured his name and began to relax in his hold. Andy finally got her inside and used his foot to shut his door leading into the garage and heads towards his bedroom.

He lightly placed Sharon on his bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. As he walked away he heard her whimper and cry out.

"NOOOOOOO!" While shaking her head.

Andy kneeled beside her talking to her smoothly and ran his hand on the top of her head.

"Shhhh it's alright Sharon, Jared can't hurt you anymore. You are safe now, you hear me Sharon you are safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sharon breathing slowed down as she slowly opened her eyes looking up at a worried Andy.

"Andy? What...what are you doing in my bedroom?" Asked a confused Sharon.

He grinned and moved some of her hair away from her face. "Sharon you are at my place, remember?"

Sharon closed her eyes and rolled over and then hummed. "I'm so cold and tired, Andy."

Andy grabbed another blanket from his lining closet and put it on top of the other blankets. "There is that better?" As he tucked her in being careful of her ribs and wrist.

Sharon tried to smile but groaned in pain from her bruised and swollen face. Humming then nodded her head.

"Shhh go back to sleep Sharon, I'll be back with a few water bottles and your medication." He watched her fall back to sleep.

He felt bad for her and wished he was there to save her from going through all this pain. He left his bedroom a few minutes later grabbing her medication and water bottles. Walking into his bedroom he smiled as Sharon was snoring away and buried her face in his sheets. He placed her meds and water bottles on his nightstand next to his bed and went into his closet and grabbed some clothes.

After he took a shower and watch some television he decided it was time to head for bed. As he peeked his head into check on her and was satisfied that she was alright he went into his guest room and feel asleep. Around four in the morning he heard Sharon crying as he sat up and moved towards his bedroom he found her on the floor crying. He walked up to her slowly.

"Sharon?"

Sharon had her head down and was still crying.

"Sharon? Are...are you alright?"

Sharon used her good hand and wiped her nose then looked up at Andy. Her old and fresh tears staining her face and her lip started bleeding again.

"Andy my whole body hurts and I...I peed myself, I'm sorry Andy."

He sat down beside her and gently placed his arms around her and kissed her bruised temple.

"Shhhhh it's right Sharon, I'll clean it up. How about we get you in the bathtub, so you can get cleaned up and hopefully sooth your body."

Sharon started sobbing again and rested her face on his shoulder only to moan in pain as it was her bruised side of her face.

He stood up and grabbed her pills and a water bottle and helped her take her medication. He wrapped his arm around her waist and maneuvered her towards his bathroom. As they made it inside, he sat her on the edge of the tub and started running the water and placing her bubbles in the tub. Sharon hummed as she watched Andy place her bubble bath in the water. He was such a caring person, who would have though this hot headed man can be such a gentleman.

He also took out her shampoo, conditioner, and her detangler spray out too. Once he was done he sat on his knees in front of her.

"Is it alright if I help you out of your clothes? I promise to close my eyes?" He said with a serious tone and smiled warmly at her.

Sharon head was pounding and her body was aching. So she whispered her response. "Yes, thank you Andy for doing this."

He smiled up at her. "It's not a problem, alright this might hurt and I'm sorry."

Sharon hummed. Andy started removing her socks then stood up on his knees and placed his fingers on the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. He saw her waist it was cover with bruises and you can tell what ribs were sore with the dark purplish red bruise and the swelling too. He smiled sadly at her as his hands moved to her waistline of her yoga pants. He waited till she was ready to slightly lift her hips as Andy pulled down her pants. Her legs also cover with deep purple bruises and cuts along her thighs and calves.

In a soft voice Andy looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to unhook your bra, is that okay?"

Sharon nodded placing her arms on his shoulder and watched as Andy moved closer to unclip her bra. As she felt her bra loosen she put her arms to her side and shivered as she felt Andy's warm fingers graze her shoulders slowly and carefully down her arms. He closed his eyes and then opened them to look her in the eyes again.

"Do you want to leave your underwear on or can you get them off yourself?"

Sharon just stared at him for a few minutes. Then she leaned forwards and breathed into his ear.

"I don't think I can do it. Andy, can you just take them off? Please."

Andy cleared his throat. "Are you sure Sharon?"

She hummed as she rested her face on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Uh alright, uh when I place my hands on your panties I want you to lean forward and lift up your butt, okay?"

Sharon hummed and smiled at Andy as her medication started kicking in. Andy hooked his fingers to her panties and waited for her to lean forward and lift her butt.

"Ready Sharon? This might hurt, so lift up slowly alright."

Sharon giggled and used her good hand and placed it on his face, just smiling at him. "You are so sweet Andy." Then she got serious and moved her hand to her face. Tears started building up in her eyes as her hand moved around her swollen and bruised face. "My face it hurts Andy, and I look and feel terrible." The tears started falling freely as she kept touching her face.

Andy moved his hands and placed them over her hand that was touching her face, using the other one to cup her good side. "Shhhh shhh you are beautiful, Sharon don't cry."

She looked down at his hand on hers then back into brown eyes. Sniffling and trying to control her breathing. "Your just saying that to be nice to me, I'm ugly Andy."

"No, I'm not just saying that, you really are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman." He doesn't know why he did it but he placed a chaste kiss on her lips smiling at her as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

Sharon just stared at him, not sure what to make of him kissing her on the lips, all she knew was that it felt nice to feel his warm lips on hers.

"Uh, do you want to leave your panties on Sharon?"

Sharon moved both of her arms on his shoulder moaning as she leaned forward then lifted her butt off the edge of his tub.

Andy pulled them down swiftly to her thighs then helped her sit back down so she didn't fall backwards.

His fingers grazed her thighs as his fingers hooked onto her panties pulling them down her bruised and scratched legs. He closed his eyes as his face moved up so he could look at her face.

Sharon hummed. Andy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you in pain?"

She looked into his concerned eyes, she gave him a slight grin. "No, I feel...I feel a little pain but I'm fine."

"Okay good, don't move I'm going to grab a few towels. Then I'll help you in the tub, alright?"

She nodded as she stared at the cast on her wrist. Andy stood up then moved in the hallway to his lining closet and grabbed a few towels. He walked back in and folded the towel making a pillow on the built in head rest in the tub. Then opened one of the other ones and placed it on the floor. He kneeled in front of her.

Speaking softly. "Are you ready to get into the tub, Sharon?"

She looked up her one glossy dull green eye stared into his. "Yes, I'm ready."

"I bet, okay this is going to be very uncomfortable. So if I'm hurting you please let me know."

Sharon nodded as she wrapped her good arm around his neck and his arms around her waist, being mindful of her ribs. Sharon groaned and moaned as they positioned her in the tub. Once she was situated she moaned in pleasure as Andy set the jet stream on a gentle cycle it hitting her back in all the right places.

She leaned her head back on the towel and closed her eyes with a grin on her face. "Ohhhhh this feels wonderful."

"Yes, it does. Keep your eyes closed so I can wash your hair."

She opened her eyes. "Andy?"

"Yes, Sharon."

"Why are you doing this? You know being so nice to me?"

How could he say that he was falling in love with her. They way she took over situations at work with a calm and collective mind, the way she would pat his arm when he would be upset and she would calm him down with just a touch of her hand, or the way she smelled, and those damn skirts showing off her glorious long legs. He cleared his throat. "I know this would be hard to believe but I do care about you Sharon." He took a deep breath. "I know before you took over we would always, I mean I would always yell at you and say mean things but that was before I got to know the real you. You are a incredible woman and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"I don't know what to say Andy, getting to know you over the past few months I realized you act the way you do is because you care a lot and that you think with your heart before your brain. That your a great, gentle, and a caring man. I'm sorry to for the way I was."

"Sharon you don't need to apologies for anything, you were doing your job." He had his hand on the edge of the tub, he smiled as Sharon placed her hand over his.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She cleared her throat. "To wash my hair."

He laughed out loud. "I knew what you meant Sharon. Besides you're not ready for that kind of activities."

She groaned but not in pain but out if annoyance. "You're lucky I can't lift my hands over head or I would slap you Andrew Flynn."

He whispered in her ear. "Oh I would like to see you try when you can Sharon Raydor."

"Andrew?" She breathed out in annoyance.

He chuckled. "Yes Sharon?"

"Just wash my hair already!"

"It would be my pleasure, Sharon."

She hummed and closed her eyes as she relaxed her neck and lower back. As Andy grabbed the shower head testing the water on his arm. Then started spraying her hair, once it was completely soaked he grabbed the shampoo and started massaging her scalp and being mindful of the bump and gash on the back of her head.

Sharon moaned in pleasure as Andy worked his magical fingers on her scalp. "God Andy that feels wonderful, don't stop."

Andy reached over for the shower head and gently washed the shampoo from her hair. Then he tried his best to ring out her wet hair then applied conditioner starting with her end up to her scalp. He twisted her hair and gently clipped her hair on top of her head.

"Where did you learn to wash hair?"

"My little sisters, then with Nicole when she was a toddler, then when my mother was sick. I would take car of her."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She had a brain tumor and after surgery she was fine for a couple of weeks then one day she had a seizure and she died."

"I'm sorry for your loss Andy." Sharon placed her hand over his on the edge of the tub near her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Sharon, my mother is in a better place now. No more suffering, no doctor visits and tests, and no more feeling like she was a burden." Andy said sadly.

Sharon hummed then shivered. Andy watched her shiver then grabbed the shower head again and washed the conditioner out of her hair. He moved next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to pull the plug out then opened this door here." Showing her the railing she should hold onto as he helped her out. "Then grab on this this railing here, it's going to hurt like hell but I'm going to help you up." He ran his behind his neck. "Uh Sharon is it okay that I dry you off?" He asked nervously.

"Well I kinda have no choice, you know being partly blind, fractured wrist, bruised ribs, and the fact the my entire body feels like I've been ran over by a Mack truck." She smiled as she rested her head.

Andy swallowed hard then moved his hand into the cool water grazing her calve along the way and pulled the plug watching the water being sucked and twirled around the drain. Andy did his hardest not to stare at her naked body as he helped her up.

Sharon felt a little lite headed and moved her body flushed against his chest. Instinctively Andy wrapped his arms around her wet body.

"Woah, are you okay Sharon?"

She held tightly onto him and closed her eyes trying to ride the wave of nausea that suddenly came over her. She hummed then whispered. "I just got dizzy and now I feel like I'm going to puke. I'm sorry Andy."

"Shhhh it's alright. Here let's get you warmed up and I'll make you something lite to eat, okay?" As he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Toast with butter and hot tea?" Sharon asked feeling a little better with Andy's large hands warming her back.

"I'll make you anything you like Sharon." As he moved them toward his counter top and moved to the left to wrap a towel around her body, then another towel for her hair.

Sharon moaned as Andy gently dried her body saying sorry as he went over her breast then traveling down to legs. Sharon looked down at him and grinned. "Andy could you please stop saying your sorry."

Andy stopped what he was doing and looked up, his chocolate brown eyes traveling up her naked body. Enjoying the view of her curly reddish brown pubic hairs, to her slightly stretch mark stomach, staring at her bruised waist, then to her two perfectly formed breast that looked amazing for a women her age, to her bruised and swollen face then lastly to her one beautiful greenest eye he's even seen. He swallowed hard and blushed as he saw Sharon grinning at him, like she knew that he was gawking at her body.

"I'm." He cleared his throat. "Uh you ready to get dressed then eat?"

"Why yes I am, thank you Andy." As she smiled.

"Well then My Lady, let's get you dressed." He smiled back at her.

Sharon limped as she tried walking but failed groaning loudly. Andy stood next to her then lifted her up causing her to squeal in his arms.

"Here let me help you, it is my job after all." As he carries her along the hallway and into his bedroom. Placing her gently on his bed. Smiling over at her as he grabbed her bag and placed it on the bed next to her. With her good hand she opened it and took out a pair of underwear and grey leggins. She glanced up at Andy and watched him removed his wet shirt from his body.

She couldn't keep her one good eye of his hairy chest and the fact that he looked good shirtless for his age, yes he was a little round in the stomach but his forearms were perfectly toned. She swallowed hard as the light shined on his silver hairs. Andy moved in front of her as she was thankful her was covered in bruises to hide her flushed face. Andy took her panties from her hand and kneeled down and helped her pull them up.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as his hair on top of his head tickled her breast as she leaned into him. Andy tried very hard to concentrate as he felt his hair touch her breast as she giggled. Sharon handed him her leggings and pulled them up her legs. He helped her sit back on the edge of his bed then looked for a shirt.

"Where's your shirt?"

"They are to tight, I was wondering if I could wear one of your shirts, Andy?"

"Of course, ill be right back." He moved from her then turned around smiling. "Don't you move."

Sharon laughed but moaned as her hand went to her sore ribs. It hurt like hell when she did that.

Andy came back out with a buttoned up Dodger shirts. He came out and placed it next to her in the bed. "Hold on let me wrap your ribs so they don't hurt as much, is that alright?"

Sharon nodded and watched Andy walk back into the bathroom to grab his wraps. He came back and took ahold of her hand and placed it over the edge of the wrap. "Hold this." Then he carefully started wrapping it around her waist. "Is it tight enough or to loose?"

"It's perfect, thank you Andy."

"No problem this helped me whenever I bruised a rib or two on the job." As he finished wrapping it around her waist. Then he reached over and helped her get into his shirt. He carefully buttoned up the bottoms being mindful not to touch her breast. As seeing when he accidentally grazed them and her nipples started to peak through his shirt. Damn they were a perfect size, they would fit perfectly into mouth. Andy fumbled with the last two buttons since he couldn't stop thinking about her breast.

What the hell is wrong with you Andy? She's hurt and all you can think about is how sexy, perfect, and how she would taste in your mouth. Andy was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Sharon tap his shoulder looking at him with a grub on her face.

"Are you alright Andy?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah, yeah, these buttons on this shirt are tiny. Sorry almost done."

Sharon hummed and knew that Andy was lying but it was adorable the way he was getting flustered as her breast responded to his lite touches. If she wasn't in so much pain and this pills didn't make her feel sleepy she would have dragged him onto his bed and had her way with him. This was a first, Sharon never had these kind of feelings for anyone she worked with before. It's just the way Andy looks at her, the way he carefully helps her out, and damn if it wasn't for that smile that made her weak. She knew Andy was feeling the same way as his eyes traveled up her body the first time she was naked and just a few seconds ago.

Now it was Andy's turn to awake Sharon from her thoughts. "Are you okay Sharon?"

"Uh yes I'm just a little hungry and my body is starting to hurt."

"Well then My Lady, let's get you something to eat. The it's off to bed to sleep. So would you like to eat in here or in the dinning room."

"I here, if that's alright?"

"Of course let's get you comfortable then I'll make you a light snack." As he moved all the pillows to his headboard patting them lightly. He was about to help Sharon when she held out her good hand and moved back slightly groaning. She smiled as she laid her head on his pillows.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly. Here's the remote for the television." As he handed her the remote and left to make her a lite snack. Andy returned with a tray of food and laid in across her lap.

"Wow, thank you Andy. This smells delicious, what is it?"

"You're very welcome. That is homemade squash soup I made yesterday with two slices of toast with butter."

Sharon hummed looking at the soup liking her lips. She has trouble bring the soon to her lips and groaned in frustration. From the corner of her good eye Andy took out a straw for her.

"Here you go, sorry I didn't think you wanted me to feed you. Do you?" He asked with a grin.

She rolled her eye and took ahold of the straw. "No, I can feed myself thank you very much."

Putting his hands up. "Okay, okay I think someone needs to take her pain meds so she's not so cranky."

She glared at him and pointed the straw in his direction. "Maybe I do, but you shouldn't pick on your wounded boss."

"Point taken I'm sorry, I didn't mean to watch you struggle trying to eat my delicious soup with a spoon." Pouting at her.

Sharon snorted the moaned in pain. Andy placed her meds on the tray along with a bottle water. Sharon took it eagerly because her body was hurting and there was no way she was she going back to the hospital. Sharon felt the bed move and Andy get off the bed. "Will you stay with me?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "Yes, just going to grab one of my books, I'll be right back. Now eat some food Dr. Flynn's orders."

"Only because I'm famished, not because you ordered me too." Taking a sip of her soup.

"What ever you say Captain." As he saluted her then walked out of his bedroom and into the living room to grab his book he was reading. Andy returned with his book and was pleased that Sharon finished her soup and was nibbling on her toast. Sharon looked over at him grinning.

"Wow, you must have been hungry. Would you like more soup?"

"As delicious as it is, I'm stuffed. Thank you Andy."

"You're welcome Sharon, you don't have to finish your toast if you're not hungry anymore."

She took one last bite then nodded her head. Andy reached over and took her tray into the kitchen. He came back and laid in the bed next to her. While she watched an episode of Workaholics. Andy raised his eyebrows at her. She looked over at Andy and shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"I never pictures you watching a stoner show, that's all." Opening his book and started reading.

Sharon watched him for a minute while Andy read his book. He looked handsome wearing his reading glasses that he never wore at work. He looked relaxed a he was reading his book then turn the page. Andy glanced over at Sharon and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine I just never figured you as a Stephen King reading."

"He's an amazing writing taking you places you could never imagine. Well we can but you know for those not in our line of work."

"Yes that's true." She took a deep breath in. "Andy?"

"Yes Sharon?"

"Could you maybe take some of these pillows away I'm feeling pretty sleepy."

He sat up and turned to the side to removed some of his pillows behind her back and placed them on his chair. He helped her lay down moving some of her hair away from her face looking down at her.

She grinned up at him. "Much better thank you Andy."

"Anytime, uh since your tired, would you like me to leave?" As he sat up.

Sharon placed her hand on his arm. "No, could...could you stay?"

He looked down at her hand in his arm and patted it. "Sure I'll stay, you don't mind if I leave this light on over here?"

"No it's alright, thank you Andy. Thank you for everything." She yawned then closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

Andy looked over at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "No problem, Beautiful." He turned off the main light in his bedroom and then the television. He laid back down in his bed opening his book and went back to reading his book.

An hour later Andy's bed shifted as Andy placed his book down on his night stand. Sharon rested her head on his shoulder and moved her legs between his and placed her and on his chest. Andy froze as her body was flushed against his. She was seeking warmth and she found it with Andy's body. She cuddled next to him and murmured that she was cold.

Andy lifted the sheets and covered over their bodies and wrapped his arms around her being mindful of her wounds. Smiling as she ran her face along his neck humming. He would probably pay tomorrow for this but just to have her body next to his like this it was worth it. And the fact that she felt safe enough to sleep against him and the fact she whispered his name in her sleep made him love her even more.

{TBC}


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, new followers, and favorites thank you.**

 **As a precaution I write on my phone, so all mistakes are my own.**

Sometime during the night as usual Andy would wake up hot and take off his shirt. As Andy went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water taking a sip and heading back into his bedroom watching Sharon asleep. She looked angelic, her face was relaxed and didn't look like she was in pain as she slept peacefully, her mouth ajar as she slightly snored. Her hair curly then usual as it's covered most of his pillow. Andy grinned as he watched her sleep. This woman was beautiful and piece by piece she was slowly taking over his heart.

He climbed back into bed and rolled on his side facing away from her, closing his eyes as the darkness took over. He woke up three hours later to her cold feet moving between his shins then felt her body flushed against his back as her arm moved around his waist and up to his chest. Sharon hummed as she felt her body starting to warming up as she spooned next to Andy. Her breathing slowed down as her hand slowly relaxed. Andy placed his hand over hers and held her hand gently then fell back to sleep as Sharon's warm breath blew on his neck, he slowly fell back to sleep too.

Sharon woke up with smell of orange and sandalwood in her nose, throat and mouth. Sharon moved her face making her lips across his shoulder while she moved her hand on his chest a little as his hair tickle the palm of her hand.

"Andy?" As she ran her hand across his bare chest.

"Andy?" A little louder this time. He didn't budge as she moved her hand to his back tapping his shoulder, still nothing.

She sat up and yelled. "Lieutenant!" making her cough waking Andy up.

"Wha...wha...? Sharon?" As he roll on his back and sat up. He looked over at her with sleepy eyes and his hair disheveled.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I'm thirsty." As she looked over his body admiring the mat of hair on his chest, then moaned as he turned and leaned over to grab a water bottle watching his toned arms and back muscles flex with each movement as he stretched.

Andy leaned over and grabbed a bottle of water off his night table.

Sharon blushed as Andy brought her a water bottle as she drank it Andy ran his hand gently over her back. Once she was done drinking half of the water Andy moved off the bed and into his bathroom to grab her medication. He came out and handed her two pills watching her as she took them.

"Thank you Andy."

"You're welcome. Sharon, I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier. So are you hungry?"

"It's alright Andy. Yes, I am."

"Would you like pancakes? Waffles? An omelet? Toast?"

"Pancakes would be lovely." Sharon smiled then looked down as she played with her velcro on her cast.

"Pancakes it is, how many would you like?"

"One please."

He looked at her. "You want one pancake?" In a sarcastic tone.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, just one pancake."

"Okayyyy." As he dragged the Y out. "One pancake coming up, anything else."

"A cup of hot tea."

Andy nodded his head and smiled. "Sounds good, would you like to eat in here or in the the dining room?"

She stared at him for a few minutes. "I would like to move around, so the dining room."

Andy walked over to her and helped her stand up, she slightly groaned in pain. She thanked him and he nodded his head.

"Before we start breakfast, would you like help using the bathroom and you know do your stuff?"

She snorted then held the left side of her ribs groaning.

"Yes, but I can manage, go make breakfast and I'll be out shortly."

"Okay, yell if you need help alright?"

Sharon nodded and Andy let go of her watching her walk into his bathroom and waited till the door was closed then headed to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

When Sharon came out of the bathroom and slowly made her way into the living room Andy had the couch set up and ready for her with pillows, the remote next to where she would be seating, and her hot tea waiting on the coffee table. Sharon smiled, she was grateful to have him in her life. It's been a very long time since someone took care of her. She moved to the couch and sat down picking up the remote and put on Grumpy Old Men.

"Breakfast will be ready in two minutes." Andy yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Knowing he would say no but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"No, I am good. You just sit there look beautiful and try to relax." He paused for a few seconds cursing himself. I can't believe I just said that out loud, you damn idiot Andy.

Sharon sat there just staring at the television going over in her mind what Andy just said "Beautiful." It made her grin, her heart flutter, and was thankful he wasn't here to see her blush, but not that it would be visible anyways with majority of her face bruised and swollen.

Andy brought in her plate on a tray and set it on her lap, she smiled up at him and thanked him.

He smiled back and went into the kitchen to grab his plate and his coffee. He sat next to her enjoying their breakfast and watching Grumpy Old Men, she laughed as the two old guys reminded her of her two lieutenants. Andy glanced over at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Those two." Pointing towards the television laughing. "Remind me of you and Provenza."

"We do not act or fight like that!" As he glared at her.

"Oh yes you two do!" She pokes his arm.

He looked at over at her. "Okay, maybe Louie but not me."

She hummed and rolled her eyes as she finished her last bite of her pancake.

"Okay, okay we do. But you know love us for our antics." Andy watched her carefully.

She slowly turned towards him and smiled. "I wouldn't say love, more like a pain in my ass."

Andy was shocked that she just said ass, his mouth was ajar. Sharon grinned and brought her hand towards his face touching his jaw and closing it.

That's when they both felt it the electricity that traveled from this simple touch of her hand throughout their bodies. Has brought them both to place that has been long forgotten and feelings that have not been felt in years. As they stared at each other her hand still on his jaw, they both were pulled together, their lips touch as their eyes closed causing both of them to moan.

His lips felt soft against hers and hers felt soft against his besides the cut on her lip. He had a hand on her face gently cupping her bruised side, he pulled away smiling at her. Sharon blushed and moved her face into the palm of his hand closing her eyes and hummed.

He left their plates and tray on the coffee table and laid back on the couch and gestured Sharon to lay next to him. She smiled and positioned her body so her head and her arm with the cast was laying over his chest, and her legs intertwined with his. Once they were comfortable he placed a kiss on top of her head. Sharon hummed and ran her hand over his chest.

They fell asleep during the movie, they did hear Louie knocking on Andy's front door for the last five minutes. Louie went to the side of Andy's house and to the rose garden and lifted the fake stone and took out the spare key.

Louie rolled his eyes at what he saw in front of him as he walked in. The site of his best friend cuddling Darth Raydor on Andy's couch both under Andy's brown fleece blanket. Louie mumbled idiots then snapped a picture of them grinning. He walked to Andy's fridge taking a bottle of water then walked out locking the door and putting Andy's spare key back.

Sharon woke up grinning as she felt his arms around her specially the one on her butt. She laid there listening to his heart beat enjoying the warmth his body was giving off and the smell of his body wash invading her nose. Andy was slowly waking up and squeezed her butt a little making her giggle. Her giggle made him smile as he ran his hand up and down her arm then planted a kiss on top of her head. He turned his head and looked at his digital clock, the neon numbers showing it was 6:23.

"Are you hungry?" He mumbled into her hair.

Sharon moved her head and rested her chin on his chest her one green eye sparkled. "Yes, actually I'm starving."

He smiled as he moved some of her curly hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. She closed her eye and moved her face into his hand and hummed.

She sat up and scooted over so Andy could get up and get dinner ready. He sat up next to her on the couch both looking at each other. He slowly moved his face closer to hers as her face moved towards his grinning as their lips met again.

His hand on her face staring into green eye. "What are you in the mood for?" He blushed at how that sounded.

She snorted looking down then back into his brown eyes and smiled at him. He was handsome when he was flustered. "Something Italian?"

"That I can do, since I am Italian. Any preference?" As he ran this thumb under her swollen eye gently.

"Surprise me." As she watched him stare at her face.

"Then a surprise you will have." Grinning at her then kissed her on her swollen black eye then on her lips.

Sharon watched him get up as he headed into the kitchen. She sat there on his couch bring her fingers to her lips still feeling the sparks from their kiss seconds ago.

An hour later they sat at the dinner table enjoying Andy's homemade veggie meatless balls with his homemade sauce and handmade spaghetti noodles. Sharon hummed as she took her first bite, Andy grinned as he watched her devoir her first bowl and asked for a second. As they finished with dinner she helped Andy do the dishes giving light kisses between washing and drying.

Sharon was resting in the tub when Andy knocked on the door and peeked in smiling at her.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey, just checking on you."

"Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you wash my hair?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." As he walked all the way in and shut the door smiling.

After washing her hair he kissed her forehead and walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom to grab her clothes and one of his shirts.

He waited in the living room for Sharon to come out of the bathroom. She came out and sat on the couch smiling as Andy took out the alcohol to clean her wounds on her face. He gently dabbed the cotton ball on her lip and the gash on her temple, she hissed as it burned but smiled as Andy whispered he was sorry. He applied antibacterial ointment and placed her pills in her hand.

They laid back down on his couch watching another movie. Sharon had her hand under his shirt rubbing her hand along his hairy chest making his right nipple hard. 38 minutes later her hand stills, her body relaxed, and her breathing slows down. Andy kissed her head then maneuvered his body out from under her. Carrying her body to his bedroom laying her down. He turns off everything and heads back into his bedroom and cuddles behind Sharon.

She hums and whispers his name making him smile. He kissed her behind her head and whispers. "Sweet dreams Sharon." As sleep takes them both.

{TBC}


	4. Chapter 4: Picture & Something Sweet

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, followers, and favorites to this story.**

Andy woke up early to clean and then start making breakfast for them. His phone went off and it was Dr. Moore checking up on Sharon. After Andy finished talking with Dr. Moore he turned the coffee machine on then started cleaning.

Sharon moved her hand and felt Andy's side of the bed cold. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eyes and stretch groaning as she forgot about her sore ribs. Reaching over she grabbed her pain meds and her water bottle. She was struggling trying to get the childproof cap off but was having no luck.

Andy was watching her with a grin on his face by the doorway as she struggled trying to open the bottle. He laughed as she groaned loudly trying to pry it open. Sharon glared at Andy as he walked in laughing at her.

"Here let me help you Sharon." Reaching his hand out.

Sharon still glaring at him and threw the bottle hitting him in the forehead.

"Ouch, what the hell Sharon?!" As he rubbed his forehead staring at her in disbelief that she actual threw something at him and she actual hit him.

Sharon moved her hands over her mouth trying to hide her laughter as he glared at her still rubbing his forehead.

"This is not funny Sharon, that hurt like hell." Bending over picked up her pain medication and then threw it on the bed. "Now I'm not going to help you, you brat." As he slowly turned around heading out of his bedroom.

"Andy please wait, I'm sorry please I need your help, besides you shouldn't have laughed at me while I was struggling to get it open." Holding up her pill bottle while pouting her lips at him.

Andy rolled his eyes and walked back taking the bottle from her hand and opened the bottle placing two pills into the palm of her hand. "There you go Princess."

Sharon glared at him taking her pills and drinking water, after she placed the cap back on and onto the bedside table. She then grabbed one of his pillows throwing it at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Yelled Andy as he ducked from getting hit with one of his pillows. "Jeez you are grumpy lady today." As picked up his pillow and placed it back on his bed.

"I wouldn't be grumpy if you didn't laugh at me and then call me a Princess, oh I'm no Princess." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Andy chuckled then sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her thigh. "I couldn't help it, you looked adorable trying to get that bottle open with one hand." He moved his hand to her face and ran his thumb along her cheek. "Yes, you are no Princess, you're a Queen." As he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Sharon uncrossed her hands moving her good hand on his neck holding him still as theirs lips touched again. Both smiling as they pulled away to get much needed oxygen in their lungs. He moved her hair to the side playing with her ends.

"Are you hungry for one pancake?" He said with a grin.

Sharon playfully punched his chest. "I am hungry just not for pancakes."

He grabbed her hand and sandwich it between his. "What would like then Sharon?"

She stared into his brown eyes mesmerized by the gold and green specks mixed within the brown, swallowing then looked down at their hands and then back into his eyes again. "I could go for vegetable omelette?"

He smiled then kissed her lips, letting go of her hand. "Than a vegetable omelette it is." Standing up and walking out of his bedroom to the kitchen make them breakfast.

Sharon sat up in bed with fingers on her lips smiling then suddenly sadness took over. She was realizing that once she's fully healed that maybe things would go back to the way it was. Her eyes begin to mist over and before she knew it tears were running down her cheeks. She laid back into his bed covering herself in his sheets that smelled just like him. His scent invading her nose, mouth, throat, and lungs only to make her cry more. She is never is like this, so raw with emotions damn those pain killers.

Andy walked back into his bedroom shaking his head as he saw Sharon had wrapped herself in a cocoon in his bed sheets. His smiled faded as he walked closer to his bed and was hearing her muffled cries. He slowly climb into bed and calmly approach her talking softy.

"Sharon what's wrong?"

She held her breath then exhaled trembling, between sobs she spoke softly. "Go away Andy."

He swallowed hard then stayed where he was and softy spoke again. "I'm not going anywhere until you till me what's wrong Sharon. Talk to me, please don't shut me out."

She waited a few seconds then asked quietly. "What are we Andy?"

Andy paused for a minute thinking of the right words to say and hoping not to mess this up, whatever they had going on. "I'm your friend helping you out, and." He cleared his throat. "And hopefully something more. When you know, when you...you get better." He said nervously.

Sharon removed the sheets around her head, her hair messed up as her one good eye red and swollen from crying, her cheeks wet from tears. "You...you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

He laid down next to her taking her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing her hand then running his lips over her knuckle smiling. "I prefer companion but yes. So would you like that Sharon to go on a date with me?"

She stared at her hand that was running across his lips while his eyes bored into mine waiting for and answer. She swallowed hard, her mouth shut down unable to speak so she shook her head yes and smiled warmly at Andy.

Andy's grin grew bigger as she shook her head yes. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head as she rested it on top of his chest. One of his hands went into her hair being mindful of the gash as the other gliding up and down her back as their legs criss crossed one another's.

"Why were you crying Sharon?" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm afraid that after I heal we wouldn't be like this anymore." She said softly into his chest.

He exhaled loudly releasing his hand full of her hair. "Sharon look at me." He asked her softly.

Sharon lifted her head up staring into his eyes seeing the sadness in them that she felt.

He cleared his throat. "Sharon I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time. I really like you."

"I'm...I'm not young Andy and I'm not looking for a fuck buddy."

He placed his hand gently on her bruised side. "Sharon I'm not looking for that type of relationship with you. I've been honestly crushing on you since you've taken over Major Crimes." He grinned over at her.

Sharon gasped at his confession of crushing on her since she took over Major Crimes and the fact he wanted to date a woman around his own age, specially that woman being her. She blushed as she smiled at him, her heart pounding in her chest that she was sure he could feel it.

"Really?"

Andy laughed shaking them both soon she was laughing too. He gently rolled them over so his body was hovering over hers. His eyes shined with such love for her as he smiled down at her moving her hair out of her face and running the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Yes really, you and those power skirts. Don't get me started on those gorgeous legs of yours that yes I stare at every chance I get." As he groaned just thinking about them.

She laughed her face lighting up. "So you're a leg man I see."

"Well yes, but I prefer breast but that's inappropriate at the work place my Captain, she would make me take a sensitive training class or go to a sexual harassment seminar."

"Yes, I'm sure she would chosen both." Smiling at Andy as he rolled his eyes.

He groan placing his face on her chest. Sharon laughed making her upper body move up and down, Andy smiled as he laid his head down being mindful of her ribs on her right side. Sharon wrapped her arms around him as they laid their enjoy each other's company.

Andy lifted his head as her stomach grumbled for substance. "Come on let's get eat then go for a walk?"

"I'm sorry that breakfast is cold now."

"That's okay by the time you are done in the bathroom it will be out of the oven and ready for you. Come on Queen Grumpy Pants." Smirking at her as she glared at him.

She rolled her eyes as Andy helped her sit up. She watched him exit the bedroom to reheat breakfast. Going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet. She came out and put on her grey leggings and let his faded Dodger shirt on.

After they are breakfast they sat on the cuddling under his brown fierce blanket when his phone went off. Sharon moved her head off his upper body so he could grab his phone.

Andy laid back down and pulled Sharon back onto his chest. Reading the text message from Louie. "How's the Captain doing?"

"She's doing good, a little grumpy though."

"I bet she's doing real good."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Andy coughed as he saw the picture of him and Sharon cuddling on his couch. Sharon looked up startled as Andy couched dropping his phone. Sharon picked it up and gasped at what she saw dropping his phone and placed her hands over her mouth standing up and walked into his bedroom shutting his door seating on his bed.

Andy picked up his phone off the floor and text Louie back.

"What the hell Louie?!"

"Don't what the hell me! What the hell are you thinking she's wounded and she's your boss?! Not some dumb bimbo!"

"It's not like that Louie, I I really care about Sharon. Why did you take a picture?"

"Stop calling her that!"

"What that's her name and I care about her Louie."

"You know your an idiot right?"

"Whatever Louie, I'm an idiot that loves his boss."

"All I know is you better treat her right. I was shocked to see my best friend with our Captain cuddling on your couch. You two idiots looked cute so I took a picture."

"I will Louie, now I need to explain this picture you sent."

"Wait she saw it? How?!"

"Yes, I coughed and dropped my phone and she picked it up. Then she gasped and went into my bedroom."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Andy."

"It's okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks I might need it."

Andy tapped on the door to see Sharon sitting on the edge of his bed just staring at the wall. He cautiously sat beside her and put his hand on hers. She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about that picture, I didn't even know Louie came over yesterday."

She squeezed his hand. "It's alright you have nothing to apologize about. If anything I should be the one saying I'm sorry for overreacting." Looking down at their joined hands.

He placed his fingers under her chin pulling her face up. "No, you have a lot at stake here. With you being my boss and having to report our change in status. I understand Sharon, it's alright I get it." As he ran his thumb across her button lip and over her cut.

His thumb gliding across her button lip was sending heat throughout her body as her heart rate paced faster making her brain fuzzy as she blurted out in a whisper. "Kiss me Andy."

Andy stopped his thumb on her lip and looked into emerald green eyes that sparkled back at him. "Uh are...are you sure Sharon? What...what about the cut on your lip?"

Sharon only hummed as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Andy's eyes widen as she forced him forward as their lips met she ran her tongue along his lips as he moved his other hand into her hair both moaning as their tongues mingled for the first time. The sparks from their kiss ignited heat throughout their bodies a sensation both longed forgotten. Andy pulled Sharon onto his lap as she straddled his hips she wrapped her good hand behind his head playing with the grey hairs on his neck.

The need for oxygen was the only reason their lips unlocked as their foreheads touch. Sharon had her eyes closed and a smile on her lips as she hummed and ran her nose along his. Their arms still around one another's as their nose touched again Andy smiled as he pecked her lips and cupped her face.

"Come on beautiful let's get dressed and go for a walk, yeah?"

Sharon nodded her head with a smile and got off Andy's lap then made her way to his dresser to take out another pair of her leggings along with a purple sweater and a black lace bra. Andy sat on his bed watching her as she take off her leggings with ease and gawked as at her ass in blue lace. Andy ran his fingers over this ear as he watched her pull up her leggings then lift up his shirt she wore putting on her black lace bra.

God she was beautiful and was thankful for this opportunity to see this side of her and to be the man she trusts to take care of her. Sharon turned around and grinned at Andy as she saw him tubing his ear as he daydreamed about her. He didn't realize Sharon was standing between his legs fully dressed and staring into chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Andy? Earth to Andy? Hello My Handsome Silver Fox, hello?"

Andy blinked his eyes then blushed being caught daydreaming in front of the woman of his dreams lately.

"Sorry Sharon, are you ready?" As he cleared his throat.

She moved her hand into his hair smiling down at him and hummed.

"Yes, let's get going." As she kissed the top of his head then backed up slowly.

Andy stood up and went into his closet and grabbed two baseball hats placing one on her head and the other on his. Sharon thanked him then looked in the mirror fixed it to cover some of her face then turned around placing her hand in his as they walked through his house to the front door.

As they walked hand in hand as they walked around the boardwalk. Andy stopped by one of the food vendors and bought them blue cotton candy. Sharon's eyes sparkled as she saw Andy walking back to her with the blue cotton candy. As they continued walking along the boardwalk Sharon pulled him along to walk along the sand and took a seat watching the ocean waves wash upon the shore as the sun slowly set.

Andy wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder watching her smile as she looked out in the horizon admiring her beauty once again. Sharon took a chunk of cotton candy and brought it to his lips as he opened his mouth and smiled as she placed the sugary treat into his mouth and she hummed when his warm lips closed and sucked her fingers. Andy reached over and took a piece off and was about to put it in her mouth when he pulled away at the last second and put it in his mouth.

Sharon gasped as she watched Andy placed it in his mouth. She moved her body and straddled his hips. Grinning down at him she placed the last piece of cotton candy in her mouth then brought her lips onto his. Andy placed his hands on her face as their tongues danced around the blue sugary treat. Their lips tingled as they pulled away, Andy placing small kisses on her face making Sharon snort laugh. Andy kissed her lips one last time then drove them back to his place.

{TBC}


	5. Chapter 5: Few weeks later and Dinner

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully update Hello Doctor soon, it's hard planing a wedding!**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy was helping Sharon prepare dinner, both pausing here and there during preparations to steal kisses from one another. Sharon's face was healing nicely, her bruise a yellowish green, the cut on her lip healed, and the gash on the back of her head was healing nicely, just a small scab, bruising, and the lump was gone not causing her migraines anymore. It was a easier for Andy to wash, brush and style her hair, she could do it herself but Andy insisted on doing it for. her, who was she to argue or deny this mans talented hands from massaging her scalp and doing marvelous things with her hair.

Andy sticks the wooden spoon into the sauce pan, bringing it to his lips blowing the steamy red hot liquid that was on it, as he brought it over to Sharon's mouth.

"Tell me what you think?" As he brought the spoon to her lips.

Sharon smiled as she opened her mouth, tasting Andy's homemade sauce. Closing her eyes and hummed as she could taste the fresh basil, oven roasted tomatoes, fried garlic, fresh thyme, and one other secret ingredients that Andy didn't want her to know. Sharon opened her eyes to Andy's lopsided grin, his eyes shining brightly as he stared at her, making her blushed, looking down at her feet and smiled.

He chuckled as he watched her shy away, he brought his hand and cupped her chin, slowly lifting her head up and waiting for her eyes to meet his, her eyes sparkled warmly at him.

"So I take it, it's good?" As he raised his brows and tilted his to the side with s smile on his lips.

She put her hands in his hips, smiling at him. "Oh yes Andy, it's delicious."

"Yeah?"

She moved her hands up along his stomach and up his chest stopping over his heart, she hummed and moved her face closer to his, her lips hovered over his whispering in a seductive tone. "Yes."

His other hand placed the spoon on the counter and then landed on her butt pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she felt his belly touched hers, moving one of her hands along the back of his neck playing with his grey hairs, getting a moan out of him. They both smiled at each another as their lips slowly moved together, touching lightly at first, then gradually heated up as they both moaned. The hand that was on her chin moved in to hair, gently cupping her head as she turned her head to the side to deepen their kiss.

Pulling away, both smiling at one another as their eyes opened, looking in to each other's, both glimpsing at the love they both felt radiating from just a single stare they produced. Her eyes the darkest forest green he has ever seen before, her pupils dilated with want. His eyes were dark chocolate brown, so dark it reminds her of how he likes coffee, black. His eyes casting the need to feel her flushed against him with his arms around her body, kissing her.

As if time stood still they stared at one another, only communicating with their eyes, as their hands gently touching each other over their clothes, the heat radiating from their bodies igniting the need they both felt to become one, to taste each others flesh, to consume each other's souls as they become united as they learn what each other liked and disliked sexually.

An animalistic nature came over Sharon as she pushed Andy into the counter and kissed him fiercely. Andy moaned loudly as she sucked on his lower lip, then bit down pulling it away with a smirk on her face, the hand that was on her butt, dug into her right butt cheek as he growled as he felt the heat from her center was producing between her legs. She let go of his lip, staring into his brown eyes, as she ran her fingers along the back of his neck.

She grinned as she watched Andy close his eyes as he shivered from the effect her fingers were doing on his neck. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, showing her just how much he cares for her, as her eyes closed, both swallowing each other moans as their tongues danced.

"Sharon." His whispered, as his hands moved to cup her face.

She slowly opened her dark green eyes, that were filled with loved for this man that stood in front of her, with his hands on her face while his thumbs caressing her cheeks. As she stared into Andy's dark chocolate brown eyes with the same look in his eyes, making her heart flutter and her head lightheaded.

"Yes, Andy?" She said breathless as her hands moved down to his chest.

He moved some hair behind her ear, with a smile on his lips, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"We should eat first, then talk about what each of us want from the other and go from there, yeah?"

She patted his chest and smiled back at him. "You are right, let's have dinner, then have some coffee with dessert on my balcony, hmmmm?"

He kissed her again, then after a few minutes they both pulled apart. Sharon was getting the plates and silverware, while Andy was getting ready to serve dinner. They both sat down at the dinner table, eating dinner, stealing glances, while Sharon smirked at Andy. Than ran her foot along his leg and stopped mid thigh as she took a bit of her spaghetti with meatballs, she winked at him.

Andy was enjoying this side of Sharon, the flirty, passionate, and the carefree. Taking his last bite of pasta, he stood up and took both of their plates, rinsing them them off and placed them in the dishwasher. While he was rinsing their dishes, she started the coffee machine and took out their dessert. When he was finished, he leaned on the counter watching her cut two pieces of tiramisu cake.

As they both grabbed a plate and their cup of coffee, they headed out on to her balcony and took a seat on her love seat. Andy finished first and placed his dish on the small wicker table next to him. He leaned forward and took ahold of her feet and maneuvered her entire body till her back was against the arm of the love seat. Sharon smiled as she took the last bite of cake, Andy took her plate from her and placed it on top of his.

He rubbed his hands together to warm them up before he started massaging her toes where she felt instant relief, as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his warm hands working on her toes then moved to the arch of her foot, Sharon moaned as he worked on the arch of her foot, as a tingling sensation from her stomach ignited a flame that burned throughout her body as his thumbs and fingers worked her feet, closing her eyes as her head fell back against the armrest.

"Oh Andy." She panted.

He grinned as he fingers moved to the ball of her foot, his fingers working their magic, his eyes moved from her face, traveling down her throat, watching her heartbeat rapidly, his eyes moved down to her chest watching as her nipples harden through her tank top, as he worked the specific spot on the heel of her foot. His grin grew wider as she gasped then made the most beautiful but sensual sound he has ever heard come from a woman. Making his manhood twitch in his pants, he bit his lip to stop his moan from escaping his mouth as he watched her face start to flush with her mouth open as she stuck her tongue out to wet her lips.

Damn Sharon Raydor will be the death of me, but man it would be a meaningful death, as her emerald greens eyes gazed into his, her eyes casting the desire he felt just watching her. As he continued to work on the heel of her foot she moaned again as she felt the pleasure of his actions against her breast and spine.

He moved to her other foot, starting with her toes, then gradually moved to the heel of her foot. God he made her whole body tingle, the way his fingers massaged her flesh, how on earth could she be so aroused but relaxed at the same time by just a simple pressure of his fingers on her foot. She lifted her head, smiling lazily at Andy with his smug grin on his lips as was watching her.

"Oh god Andy, where did you learn that?" She said breathlessly.

"I read it in a book, I bought it last year. It's called Reflexology, do you like it Sharon?" He asked seductively while applying more pressure on her heel, smirking as she moaned loudly.

"Yyyyeeeeeeesssss, uh god Andy, you didn't even have to get me naked to make me feel so amazing Andy." As her hands grabbed handful of her couch, closing her eyes, and panted. As he rubes both of her heels at the same time.

"Oh god!" She moaned loudly as she felt her body burn and ready to burst in to flames. "Andy?" She said breathlessly.

"Shhhh Sharon, I'm not done yet. So just close your eyes and enjoy." His hands moved up her calves massaging her muscles, moving along to her knees, massaging them, moving up to her thighs, smiling as she gasped. Sharon spread her legs as she moaned as his marvelous hands massaged her legs, enjoying the feel of his body between her legs. The heat his body was producing along with his touch was slowly killing her, she didn't know how long she could control herself much longer, the need to have him was growling stronger every second and with every touch.

His hands moved to her hips and he hovered over her body watching her flushed face as her mouth was slightly open, her legs spreading a little more to make room for him. Her eyes fluttered open, staring up at Andy. Her hands moved to his face and pulled him down for a much heated kiss, telling him just how much she wanted him.

Both moaning as their tongues touch and swirled around in each other mouths.

"God Sharon, you are so beautiful." Between their heated kisses.

"Andy, I want you." She said breathlessly between kissing and biting his lips, making him growl.

Both grinding their hips against each other, she moaned as she felt his manhood harden against her, Andy growled as he could feel the heat from her center from her yoga pants. Her fingers moved to his jeans undoing his button and pulling down the zipper. Andy's brain realizing they were outside put his hands on top of her and stopped her from pulling down his jeans.

She froze under him as he pulled her hands away from his jeans. She felt the tears mist in her eyes at his rejection, Andy sensing her change, he let go of one of her hands and cupped her face waiting till she opened her eyes.

When she wouldn't open her eyes and ran his thumb along her lips, whispering. "Look at me Sharon, please."

She slowly opened her misty eyes at Andy, his heart ached as he felt guilty for making her think he didn't want her. Man did he want her, just not like this outside on her balcony for their first time making love.

He held her face and took a deep breath in. "Sharon, I want you. I...I...I just don't want our first outside. I want it to be special, to please you like no other lover before me has. I want to taste, lick, bite, and consume every each of your body and make you feel beautiful."

He let go of her other hand and wiped the tears that ran down the side of her face, as she looked up at him, with his gentle smile and his caring gazed she realized in that moment he loved her and that she loved him.

She brought her hand to his face and slowly bringing towards hers, her warm breath mingling with his, staring up in to his eyes as their lips ghostly touched, she whispered. "Andy take me to my bedroom."

He pecked her lips and backed up off of her, helping stand up as he carefully picked her up, making her laugh as he walked through the glass doors of her condo, then closed them. Walking down the hallway towards her bedroom, he stopped by her doorway and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Sharon?"

She looked over at him with a gentle smile, her hand wrapped around his neck playing with his hairs, using her other hand she cupped his face.

"Yes, Andy, I'm sure. Make love to me."

His eyes darken with the need to please her, as his manhood started aching as he grew bigger in his jeans. Carrying through the threshold of her bedroom and kicking her door closed, he placed her on her feet in front of her bed. Her arms around his neck while his were on her hips, both gazing in to each other eyes. His hand traveled in her hair, moving his face closer to his kissing her, she parted her lips as his tongue ran across her lips. Their arms closing around each other leaving no space between their bodies. He moved her backwards till the back of her thighs hit her bed, she moaned in his mouth.

{TBC}

 **There will be one more chapter after this one and it's finally over!**

 **Feedback is not a must but it's nice to read what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

**Thank you or those who liked, followed, and left reviews. This is the last chapter and it is rated M for my usual smut. So you've been warned.**

They stood there in front of her bed, his palms cupping her face, while her hands where on his chest feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Their eyes casting the desire they both felt for each other making it harder for her to breath. It's been a long time since a man looked at her like that and actual meant it, no games, no wham bam thank you ma'am and then out of her front door, after the deed was done, god she wants him, so badly her center is aching and her body yearning to feel his touch against her soon to be naked flesh.

Andy, had never someone so badly as he wanted Sharon. He meant what said that he would wait for her when she was ready, and damn by the way her eyes darken with desire, and the way her body language is telling me she's ready, and as she let me carry her to her bedroom. Man I want to hear her moan again as I touch her naked flesh, to final taste what Sharon Raydor tasted like, to feel her squirm under my ministrations as I please her with my tongue, my fingers, and my ever so growing manhood, to have him sheathed inside her warmth. He wanted tonight to be slow and passionate since her body is still recovering, usually he liked it fast paced, but he didn't want to with Sharon he wanted it slow to show her just how much she means to him and how much he wanted to hear her sensual moans as she came undone.

As they continued to stare in to each other's eyes, Andy ran his thumbs over her cheeks and softly spoken to her.

"Are you sure about this Sharon?" Gazing in to her eyes and taking a deep breath in. "I...I don't want to hurt you. It will keep, we'll wait for when your ready, you're worth waiting for Sharon."

Sharon eyes started to mist over, no one has ever said they would wait for her, it was either give it to me or I'm gone. As she proceed his words, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Ghosting her moist lips over his, she whispered.

"Andy, you have no idea how much your words mean to, but I'm ready. God I'm so ready, if it hurts we'll try a different approach, but dammit Andy I want you."

Andy grinned as he pressed his lips onto hers, they kissed slowly making her moan, opening her mouth and gliding her tongue in to his mouth. One of his hands moved down her body and lightly hovered over her breast, as she pushed her chest in to his hand moaning as his hand cupped her heavy breast, then his index finger and thumb pinching her nipple as she whimpered in his mouth making him grin in their heated kiss. The palm of his hand massaging her breast soothing her erect nipple, his other hand moving down to the hem of her tank top slowly moving it upwards, his hands touching the warmth casting off of her smooth flesh. Then he slowly pulled her purple tank top up and over her head admiring her breast and hummed as the cool air made her nipples hard, his eyes traveled down to the lump on her stomach with mild stretch marks from bearing children, but she was beautiful.

She whispered something in the air, making Andy look up at her, seeing that she was starting to lose her self confidence in her appearance. His palms cupped her face, staring in to her eyes, speaking softly to her.

"Sharon, you are beautiful. There is nothing to be sorry about, you are a mother of two amazing children, doing it alone I might add. I don't care about superficial stuff, I'm not that man anymore. I love how you look, please don't close up on me." His thumbs stoking her cheeks. "God, Sharon Raydor, you are perfect."

A single tear ran down her cheek as her heart fluttered from her chest to stomach. Using his thumb to wipe away the single tear that ran down her cheek and then kissed her moist cheek, moving his lips to her ear and whispered.

"I love you Sharon, I've loved you for quite some time now."

With his warm breath tickling neck Sharon shivered then leaned her head on to his, closer her eyes she hummed and whispered.

"I love you too Andy."

He smiled against her neck, then started kissing right below her ear then up to jawline then planted the lightest kiss on her lips. They moaned as the kissed heated up, with her hands moving downwards to the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He placed his hands back on her face, while she had her hands around his neck, both pulling each other closer. She moaned as she felt his warm hairy chest against her aching breast, his hair tickling her stomach, making her smile in their kiss.

His mouth traveling down her throat and nipping on her pulse point, where she tilted her head to the side giving him better access. She moaned loudly as his bit, licked, sucked, and then kissed her pulse point again. Her nails digging in to his shoulder as she moaned and her body shivered with excitement. His mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses along her throat to his destination, his palms cupped her heavy breast and smiled as she moaned, when he ran his thumbs over her nipples.

She gasped as she felt his hot mouth cover one of her nipples, then whimpered as his tongue twirls around her sensitive peak, applying mild suction as sucked on her nipple. His other hand palming her breast and pinched her other nipple, making Sharon gasp as her head titled to the side with her one of her hands in his hair as the other one steading herself on his shoulder.

"Ohhhhhh, Andy." She moaned as his mouth moved to her other breast. The cool air hitting her moist nipple making her shutter and moaned loudly as his hot mouth latched on to her, licking and sucking greedily on her other nipple like a hungry newborn. Her body was on fire and they were just beginning, between her legs ached to be touched, to feel Andy's girth deep inside her. Damn it, has been way to long since she's had sex, getting lost in her thoughts she never realized that Andy had pulled down her yoga pants, till the cool air hit her legs.

His hands on her hips just grinning up at her, as he saw her blush. She placed her other hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of her yoga pants. Andy was on his knees, his fingers slowly gliding up her calves, going behind her knee caps drawling patterns on her flesh. Planting kisses on her bruised ribs, then moving down towards her bellybutton, dipping his tongue then sucking her smooth flesh into his mouth, grinning as she whimpers. Her hands in his hair, as goosebumps started to form on her skin as his mouth traveled farther south, while his hands stopped mid thigh as he growled in the chilly air, as he could smell her arousal just inches away from his face. He looked up with his hooded chocolate brown eyes and spoke in a seductive tone.

"Sharon, I want to taste you. Can I?"

It's been way longer than sex, since a man has gone down on her. She was scared that he might not like what he sees, she not bare like the women he's probably use to seeing, she had hair, yes it's trimmed but she wasn't sure if he preferred no hair. But she trust Andy, he has been gentle and caring not leaving her side during her whole ordeal. She smiled loving down at Andy and shook her head yes. Andy eyes sparkled as he grinned up at her like a child in a candy store.

"Tell me Sharon." He whispered.

She was having a hard time swallowing let along speaking, if he could make her weak in the knees but just a simple touches of his hands on her flesh and his hot mouth on her breast, she just might combust with the pleasure his mouth would bring her. Taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling, smiling down at Andy.

"I want you to taste me Andy, I...I want...I want you Andy." She said breathlessly.

Grinning up at her, he told her. "Lay down on the edge of the bed, Sharon."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, resting on her elbows as she laid back watching him as his hands moved to the hem of her purple laced panties and pulled them down off her long legs. His eyes traveling up her marvelous legs, that he could never stop gawking at, specially at work. His eyes stopping at her reddish curls between her legs, his face getting closer, closing his eyes as he inhaled her arousal, smiling as he brought his face closer as her curls started tickling his nose making him hum.

He lifted her leg up and she placed her foot on his shoulder. She hummed as he blow his warm breath across her center. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly when his tongue grazed her putter outer lips. The tip of his tongue licking her clit making her hips buckle in his face. Using his left hand he held her waist down as he continued to lick her clit, counter clockwise then up and down, humming as she moaned his name.

Using his fingers to spread her lips as his tongue lowered to her folds as his tongue widen to lick her fully up and down then inserted his tongue in to her folds, it was warm, slick, and she tasted like strawberries. He hummed as he continued to dip his tongue in to sweet center, sucking the nectar her center was producing as he nipped at her folds as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Her body was on fire, as she was squirming, and her body shaking from his ministrations, feeling herself getting ready to explode as her gut burned and her shortness of breath as he continued to sensually assault her with his mouth.

"Ohhhh Andy!" She gasped as he placed two fingers in her. Her head fell back, eyes closed, and mouth ajar as her back arching off the bed as she grabbed a fist full of silk sheets.

Andy growled as he placed two of his fingers in her already sensitive tight folds. He continued to lick and suck on her clit as his finger pumped slowly in and out of her. With her juices coating his fingers as her walls tighten up around him along with her legs squeezing his head.

"OHHHH GODDDD ANDYYYYY!" She screams.

Her eyes wide open as she saw nothing but stars as her orgasim hit her hard, harder then ever before, her entire body tingled and she felt like she was floating on air. Then hearing Andy say "Wow" as his thumb continued to rub her clit slowly. Still not completely aware of her surroundings, she slowly lifted her upper body and rested on her elbows. When she looked at Andy and saw that lopsided grin from his mouth that was wet, that wetness that traveled down his chest glistening in the moonlight that castes from her bedroom window.

"Andy, what what happened?" She asked confused, looking at his chest then back up to his goofy grin on his face.

He smiled over at her as he continued to rub her clit, while his other hand glided across her thigh. The look on her face was priceless, that she had no clue what just happened. Deep down he was proud of himself that he gave her the pleasure of coming like that.

"Well Sharon, you..." Clearing his throat. "When I was eating you out, and when you were coming you squirted. It was the beautifulest thing I have ever seen before." His eyes lighted up, he leaned forward and moved off his knees as he hovered over her body.

"I...I...I what?" As she looked up in to his chocolate brown eyes, her hands on his hips.

He laughed, using one of his hands and moved some hair away from her face. "You've never squirted before have you?"

She blushed, shying her eyes away from him, and shook her head no.

"Hey, look at me, it's alright Sharon." As he waited for her to look at him. He smiled when her shy eyes met his, he ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "It was beautiful, watching you come like that, it was magical Sharon."

She smiled up at his as her hands trailed up his back and to cup his face pulling him down to a passionate kiss, moaning as she tasted herself in their kiss. Her hands moved down his throat and along his moist hairy chest to his jeans. Her hands pulling down on his zipper then worked on undoing his button. Pulling away from their kiss Andy stood up and kicked off his pants. Sharon sat up on her bed and put her hands on his waistband of his boxers pulling them down. She smirked as she saw his manhood standing at attention.

"Oh my Andy, see that is how you should greet me all the time." As she licked her lips staring at him.

"Sure if you walk around your condo and my bungalow naked, I'll stand at attention at all times." As he wiggled his eyebrows with that lopsided grin she loved so much.

"Hmmmmm that could be arranged, if." As she raised an eyebrow at him.

"If, huh?" As he moved towards her, making her lean back on the bed as his hands laid beside her head. Both grinning at each other as his naked body covered hers, she whimpered as she felt his shaft along her inner thighs twitching. "So, if huh?" As his lips hovered over hers.

She grinned as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, smirking as he moaned as his head touched her moist fold. "Yes if." As she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her grinning lips. She grounded her hips against his feeling his shaft poking against her folds. Andy growled as he wanted nothing but to be sheathed inside her moist center.

"I want you inside me Andy." She panted between kissing.

"I want you too Sharon, if only..." Smiling in to their kiss.

She bit down on his lower lip and grinned as he hissed in pain, tasting a little blood in their kiss.

"So you want to play games, huh?" As he pecked her lips. "When you are fully healed Sharon mark my words you will pay dearly for that my pretty."

Sharon hummed as she ran her fingers along his scalp. "Mmmmm is that s promise Lieutenant?" As she raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh it's a promise Captain, and I always keep my promises." As he stared at her swollen lips.

"I can't wait Lieutenant, now shut up and make love to me." As she pulled him down in a fiery kiss.

In between kisses he grinned and murmured. "It would be my pleasure Sharon." His hand moved between their legs grabbing ahold of his shaft gliding it across her slick folds both moaning as he slowly entered her.

She lifted her legs up along his waist as he lowered himself on her body being mindful of her ribs. His hands cupping her face as he kissed her face and down along her jawline, sucking on her pulse point making her moan. His mouth nipping at her collarbone making Sharon hiss and then moan as he used his tongue to sooth the mark he made on her flesh. His lips moving back towards her lips as they collided together, swallowing each other's moans both panting as they felt their release coming.

"God Sharon, you are beautiful." He whispered in her face.

"Oh Andy, I'm so close." Her eyes closed as she felt her body getting ready to explode.

He hummed then kissed her lips slowly, his hands took ahold of hers, their fingers intertwined. He moaned as he felt her walls contract against his shaft as it pulled him deeper in to her as he tried to pull out than back in. Trying so hard to not lose control before she climax again. Knowing she was getting close he nipped at her pulse point making her moan loudly as they continued thrusting their hips.

Her body was on fire as she felt her release happening, her nails digging in to his back as she screamed his name. Andy continued to slowly thrust in to her as her walls continued to squeeze his shaft, his mouth latched onto her lips before he growled her name, as he came.

He rolled them over making sure that he didn't hurt her ribs. While his hand moved her hair to one side, his fingers gliding over her sweaty flesh on her back, kissing the top of her head. He smiled as he heard her hum. She placed her head on his chest while her hand laid over his stomach. They laid their for a few minutes until they had their breathing under control.

"Sharon?"

She lifted her head. "Yes, Andy?"

"Come on let's take a shower and watch some tv? Hmmmm." Moving some hair away from her face.

She hummed. "You know a shower sounds good right now."

As she slowly moved off of him and headed towards the bathroom, stopping before she entered and turned around staring at Andy as his eyes were on her, just staring at her legs. He blushed as she threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

"What?!" As he raised his hands, looking innocent. "I can't help it you have gorgeous legs."

"Mmmmm hmmmm." She rolled her eye, then twirling around bags headed in the bathroom.

The End

 **Thank you and leaving reviews are not required but nice to know what you thought.**

 **Thank you again!**


End file.
